


Perfetto

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Una vecchia fic scritta in attesa della 3B, quando ancora non si sapeva nulla di Zelena e sulla presenza di Lumière c'erano solo delle voci (girava la notizia del casting di un personaggio con accento francese detto Lawrence).Questo è quello che immaginavo sarebbe potuto accadere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è una delle mie prime a tema Rumbelle e credo che sia anche stato il mio primo tentativo di scrivere un qualcosa che fosse più "movimentato" e d'azione rispetto ai miei standard. Il risultato temo non sia granché (nonostante io abbia pesantemente aggiustato la grammatica e lo stile per questo Cross-Post), ma ci tengo a postarla comunque.  
> In caso vogliate ancora leggerla (e ve ne sarei incredibilmente grata), vi auguro una buona lettura.

Belle seguiva Lawrence lungo i sotterranei del castello, con il cuore in gola: se quello che il ragazzo aveva detto era vero e Rumpelstiltskin era vivo ma prigioniero della Strega, allora lei lo avrebbe salvato, a qualunque costo. Non riusciva a stare calma, ma non poteva permettere che li scoprissero: avrebbe condannato se stessa, Lawrence, Rumple e tutti gli altri che si erano offerti di accompagnarla in quella pericolosa e folle missione. Bae, ovviamente, e poi Mulan, che era pronta a tutto per aiutare i suoi amici. Con grande sorpresa di tutti, sopratutto di Belle, Regina si era unita al gruppo, facendo notare che senza di lei non avrebbero avuto la benché minima speranza. Infine, anche Robin Hood si era unito a loro, tuttavia Belle sospettava che non l’avesse fatto solo perché era la cosa giusta, come aveva affermato l'uomo, ma perché voleva assicurarsi che non capitasse nulla a Regina. Forse si sbagliava di grosso, ma sospettava che fra i due ci fosse del tenero.

Lawrence li fece fermare prima di una svolta e sbirciò oltre l'angolo.

"Ci siamo,” sussurrò.

Bastò un incantesimo di Regina per mettere al tappeto le guardie.

"Rumple!" Belle chiamò, mentre prendeva un mazzo di chiavi dalla cintura di uno dei soldati svenuti e si precipitava verso la porta che Lawrence le aveva indicato.

“Rumple!" ripeté. 

"Belle, no!” gridò lui, ma troppo tardi. Nell'istante in cui lei toccò la porta per aprirla, una specie di scossa elettrica la costrinse a indietreggiare.

"Mi sembrava strano che fosse così facile,” commentò Regina.

"Belle, allontanati, è una trappola!” la voce di Rumplestiltskin era concitata, piena di paura. 

“Cosa vuoi dire?"

"La Strega. Quando io e mio padre siamo ricomparsi in questo mondo, lui era morto e io ero gravemente ferito. Lei mi ha rubato il pugnale, mi ha curato e mi ha rinchiuso qui, ordinandomi di non scappare. Sapeva che sareste venuti a cercarmi e così… così mi ha ordinato di uccidere chiunque fosse venuto a salvarmi. Perciò ho fatto un incantesimo alla porta in modo che nessuno che fosse qui per aiutarmi potesse aprirla. Adesso ti prego, ti prego, vattene, prima che lei decida di ucciderti con le sue mani.”

"No."

"Belle, ti prego…"

"È inutile, non me ne vado! _Questa volta_ non me ne vado."

" _Ti prego!_ Non sopravviverei all'idea di averti uccisa."

"E io non sopravviverei all'idea di lasciarti qui! Dammi un attimo per pensare, troverò una soluzione.”

Belle appoggiò la fronte al freddo muro di pietra per riflettere, ma anche per sentirsi più vicina a Rumplestiltskin.

"Ti amo,” sussurrò lui dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. 

"Ti amo anch'io e ti prometto che ti tirerò fuori di qui." Lo disse con convinzione, perché il Vero Amore non poteva essere sconfitto, era la magia più potente del mondo e… ma certo! Perché non ci aveva pensato prima? Si girò verso i suoi compagni.

"Regina, usa la magia per riportare gli altri al sicuro."

Si levò un coro di proteste.

"Statemi bene a sentire, tutti quanti. Ho un piano, ma voglio essere sicura di non mettere in pericolo nessuno di voi. Se tutto va per il meglio, avremo bisogno solo di Regina per uscire da qui. Se qualcosa va storto e io muoio, lei potrà scappare più velocemente se non dovrà trasportare anche voi."

"Ma è mio padre! Non puoi chiedermi di andarmene e lasciarti qui a rischiare da sola."

"Stammi bene a sentire, Bae, tuo padre non si perdonerebbe mai se ti facesse del male; per il bene di entrambi, devi andartene.”

Robin intervenne. "Siete sicure di poter gestire la situazione da sole?"

"Sta tranquillo, torneremo prima che possiate rendervene conto." Fu Regina a rispondere, sorridendo incoraggiante, e Belle fu stranamente felice per lei e grata per l'aiuto che le stava dando. La donna continuò, prendendo in mano la situazione.

"Bene, direi che abbiamo perso anche troppo tempo. Siete pronti?" Un lieve mormorio d'assenso, un ultimo scambio di sguardi, e poi i quattro scomparvero in una nube viola.

"Regina, allontanati. Se qualcosa va storto e Rumple mi uccide, non perdere tempo e scappa."

"Sta attenta."

"Rumple…"

"Belle…"

"Rimuovi l'incantesimo, così potrò aprire la porta."

"Ti prego, ascoltami…"

"No, _tu_ devi ascoltarmi, mi avevi promesso che l'avresti fatto! Ho un'idea, devi solo fidarti di me. So cosa significa vivere senza di te e non voglio più provare nulla del genere."

"Nemmeno io. Mi fido di te e annullo il sortilegio ma, per favore, stai attenta.”

Con un rapido gesto della mano, Rumplestiltskin rimosse la protezione magica sulla porta. Belle inserì la chiave nella toppa e girò. Non doveva avere paura. Prese un gran respiro e aprì. Ebbe una breve visione di Rumplestiltskin, di nuovo con l'aspetto dell'Oscuro, poi gli gettò le braccia al collo e premette le labbra sulle sue. Non fu facile, perché nell'istante stesso in cui lui l'aveva vista il suo braccio era scattato in avanti, contro la volontà del padrone, per strapparle il cuore dal petto. Ora erano lì, stretti in quella specie di macabro abbraccio che lei cercava disperatamente di prolungare, continuando a baciarlo nonostante il dolore. Quando lui ritirò la mano, però, non riuscì più a reggersi in piedi e cadde per terra, ansimando. Lui la guardava negli occhi, mentre cercava disperatamente di combattere il potere del pugnale che gli ordinava di ucciderla.

"Perché, perché non mi hai dato retta, perché non te ne sei andata quando potevi?" le chiese piangendo.

"Perché ti amo.” Belle strinse i denti per contrastare il dolore che aumentava sempre più. "E perché sta funzionando.” Lo disse con un filo di voce, ma Rumplestiltskin la sentì lo stesso e improvvisamente capì. Si rese conto che qualcosa stava cambiando in lui, che la magia stava allentando la presa sul suo animo. Ecco qual era il piano di Belle: il bacio del Vero Amore lo stava salvando.

Ma ancora non bastava: doveva riprendere il controllo sulla propria mano o sarebbe stato troppo tardi. Lentamente, molto lentamente, riuscì ad allentare la stretta, sospirando di sollievo mentre il respiro della sua piccola, coraggiosa donna tornava regolare. Quando la maledizione fu spezzata del tutto, cadde a terra vicino a lei e un attimo dopo erano l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra.

"Non farlo mai più. Non rischiare mai più la tua vita per me." 

"Lo rifarei altre mille volte perché è questo che fanno gli innamorati: si proteggono a vicenda."

"Avremo tempo per discuterne. Ora è meglio rimettere a posto questo,” accennò al cuore che teneva ancora in mano, “E andare."

"Non così in fretta.” La Strega dell'Ovest era comparsa nel corridoio, a pochi passi da loro. "Speravo di poter sfruttare i poteri dell'Oscuro ancora per un po’, ma a quanto pare dovrò fare tutto il lavoro sporco da sola."

"Neanche tu dovresti andare in fretta,” intervenne Regina. Colpì la donna con una palla di fuoco e, approfittando della distrazione, trasportò tutti al palazzo di Aurora e Filippo.

"Papà! Belle!" Bae gettò loro le braccia al collo, mentre un evidentemente nervoso Robin si assicurava che Regina stesse bene.

"Papà, perché hai un cuore in mano? Di chi è?"

"È il mio. Me l'ha rubato anni fa,” disse Belle sorridendo.

Rumpelstiltskin rimise il cuore al suo posto e poi annullò la poca distanza rimasta fra lui e Belle per baciarla. Fu come rinascere, come se la separazione di quelle settimane non fosse mai esistita, come se la paura e il dolore fossero stati solo un brutto sogno.

Nelle ore seguenti, mentre raccontavano più e più volte quello che era successo, lui non le lasciò mai la mano, stringendola più forte ogni volta che lei arrossiva spiegando come aveva spezzato la maledizione. Dopo un po', però, Belle si accorse che c'era qualcosa che non andava, che lui voleva dirle qualcosa; infatti, alla prima occasione, la trascinò lontano da tutti.

"Belle, io devo parlarti." Il suo tono la fece preoccupare.

"Non avere paura, a me puoi dire tutto. Se c'è un problema, lo affronteremo insieme.”

Rumplestiltskin le accarezzò una guancia.

"No, sta tranquilla, va tutto bene, è solo che… amore mio, tu sei una donna meravigliosa, che mi ha amato quando tutti mi consideravano un mostro, quando _ero_ un mostro, quindi so quanto tu sia forte, però vorrei che sapessi a cosa vai incontro."

"Che intendi dire?"

"Che in questa terra tu sei una nobile mentre io, adesso che sono senza poteri, sono solo un povero filatore, molto più vecchio di te e con un pessimo passato alle spalle."

"Stai dicendo sul serio?" Belle sembrava offesa dalle sue parole.

"È… è solo che…"

"Rumple, ho amato l'Oscuro che terrorizzava questo mondo e l'usuraio che teneva in pugno Storybrooke, credi davvero che potrei lasciarti per un motivo del genere? O pensi che io ti cercassi per i soldi o il potere?"

"È solo che io ti amo e non voglio che tu perda la vita insieme a uno come me."

"Un giorno o l'altro capirai che _tu_ sei tutto ciò che voglio dalla vita."

Lo abbracciò e per lungo tempo rimasero così, in silenzio, beandosi di quel contatto di cui avevano tanto sentito la mancanza.

"Ti fa ancora paura l'idea di vivere senza magia?” gli chiese Belle dopo un po’.  

“Sì,” ammise. “Ma mi faceva molta più paura l'idea di vivere senza di te."

C'erano ancora tanti problemi da risolvere: la Strega da sconfiggere, gli orchi da combattere, un intero mondo da ricostruire, eppure quella notte, addormentandosi con Rumplestiltskin che la stringeva a sé e le accarezzava i capelli, Belle non poté fare a meno di pensare che fosse tutto prefetto.


End file.
